Red eyed beauty
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Rin has been absent from her mate for years, what happens when she comes back changed and in trouble seeking the safety of the mate she left behind?
1. Chapter 1 - Minor Lemon

_**The sun goes down**_

 _ **The night rolls in**_

 _ **You can feel it starting all over again**_

 _ **The moon comes up**_

 _ **And the music calls**_

 _ **You're getting tired of staring at the same four walls**_

 _ **You're out of your room**_

 _ **And down on the street**_

 _ **Moving through the crowds through the midnight heat**_

 _ **The traffic roars**_

 _ **And the sirens scream**_

 _ **You look at the faces, it's just like a dream**_

Rin looked up at the moon as she stopped at a bench. She remembered just who was associated with that moon and how far he had come in his quest for power. Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Province of Japan and owner of Westholdings Incorporated. She had left him years ago when he had been forming his own harem right beneath her very nose. It started with Kagura and Sara, when he had added Yura and Kanna she had had enough.

Shortly after she left, she had crossed paths with a Jiangshi, when her soul refused to leave her dead body, she rose as one herself. She had wandered around trying to find a reason she existed. She had long since come to abide by her master's lesson, he forever told her none of them ever really change, they only become more fully what they are,

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Yemon stood before Rin who had been freshly turned, his lessons of how to be the perfect child of the night. "To be Godless Rin…is the first step to innocence. To lose the sense of sin and subordination, the false grief for things supposed to be lost. Absence is simply a need for illusion. We breathe in the light of the moon, the music of the night, and the moments as they pass through us." He took her shoulder and motioned for her to claim her unconscious victim. Rin had sat on the ground and felt her fangs pierce the man's throat, drinking in the essence of his blood.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Death we are, and death we've always been" she whispered as she stopped outside the building where her previous love had first met her in the feudal era. They had both come so far, she held his title mate once and she lost it when she left him.

She stepped in and made her way to his office. When she knocked his reply of enter propelled her forward. His voice saying her name made her face him once more after years separated them. Sesshomaru's finger curled under his lip, elbow on the arm of his chair and legs crossed at the ankle as his amber eyes studied her.

"Rin, it has been a long time. I sense a change in you my Mate or do you no longer regard the title as yours?" he asked softly, his eyes never straying from her face. "Come, sit and talk with me, as I recall you used to enjoy being with me" he motioned to the seat before his desk.

Rin sat in the chair and placed her hands on her lap. "Sesshomaru, a lot has changed over the years I have been away. I am no longer the immortal Rin you once knew, I have changed. I've become darker, my needs to survive have changed also."

Sesshomaru leaned forward, his hands on his desk. "I am fully aware of your needs my Mate. Your body craves blood now does it not? Problem is, you can't handle the taste of it without losing control and killing your source of food. I have a solution for that" he said softly, his eyes bearing into hers. "Take mine, I will help you control your need to where you will not kill. When was the last time you ate, you are far too pale Rin."

He stood and came around his desk, taking her hand and pulling her to the sofa in his office where he had taken her so many times. He pulled her onto his lap and pulled her face to his throat, sighing when her fangs pierced his flesh. A soft moan escaped her mouth as the taste of his blood filled her mouth.

Sesshomaru grasped her waist and moved her closer to his body, groaning when her body reacted instantly grinding on her mate's body. He pulled her head back and grasped her shoulders when she tried to snap her jaws back into his throat. "Easy Rin, you had enough…" he felt her claws scrape his chest and he flipped her over, his waist pinning hers to the sofa with her arms pinned above her head.

Rin hissed when his hardened length came in contact with her heat. Sesshomaru understood why she was in a blood craze, his Rin was in heat. That was a part of him that haunted her even after she left she could never escape the heat her body went through.

Rin lay in the bed, head on Sesshomaru's chest as his hand lazily stroked circles along her back. Rin realized that she is a slave to his love, no matter how she leaves and does her own thing she is always back here with him. He lifted her face and kissed her gently. "Why the long face Rin?" he asked softly.

Rin smiled and kissed him back softly. "It is nothing Sesshomaru. Just had several thoughts that I had hoped would clear when I was alone and it would appear that they followed me back here. I just feel like everywhere I turn it's a dead end Sesshomaru, people are after me and I don't know why…" Sesshomaru sat up with her in his arms as his gaze narrowed in on hers.

"Who Rin? Who is after you? I won't let anyone harm you Rin. If it is still your wish for freedom then after this is dealt with, I will release you. I will take back my mark and you will be free to leave if that is what you wish." He said, Rin's eyes searched his and found hurt and an emptiness as he uttered the words for her freedom.

She lowered her head to his shoulder and felt his arms embrace her tightly. "No, it is not my wish Sesshomaru. I feel so safe here, like nothing will ever harm me. I also feel like a slave to you, one who always does as her master bids." Sesshomaru realized what made her feel this way.

"I am a dog demon Rin, it is my nature, however I shall try to allow you to take the initiative in the future my love" he whispered, drawing her lips to his to claim them softly. Rin moved over his body and pressed him to the bed, lips never leaving his. Her hands glided up his chest to thread through his hair as she angled her face to deepen her kiss.

Sesshomaru lifted her robe as he felt her slide onto his hardened length with a groan. His hands grasped her neck as he pulled her body flush up to his, her hips rocking along his body. He allowed her to pull back and sat up to trail kisses along the side of her neck, leaving little nips in his wake.

His hands grasped her waist to rock her hips harder, her moans falling on his ears. He slid a hand up to grasp the back of her neck, shifting her face to look down at him so he could see the way her eyes when she reached her peak.

Rin whimpered as her hips stilled, her eyes turning a deep crimson red as she felt his own release spill into her body, making her peak feel as if it had no ending. Sesshomaru's hands resumed rocking her fast and hard to draw it out longer. Rin felt one of his hands glide along her cheek before he whispered how beautiful her eyes were.

He pulled her down and let her rest on his body, Rin was always his dangerous beauty. However, now that she was changed into something else, she was far more dangerous than before. The people after her will be after her immortality and he knew it.

He looked down and saw her eyes closed and her breathing was deep, signaling she was asleep. He kissed her forehead and covered them with his mokomoko so nothing of them was seen outside the puffy covering. His mokomoko would serve to reconnect their energies and bond, the only thing he regretted was that Rin came back during mating season and to reseal their bond she was not allowed to leave the mokomoko for 3 days.

 **A/N: I hope to work on Promise and forever Sesshomaru's soon. I am unsure of when that will be as this idea was running through my head all week.**


	2. Chapter 3 - Massive Lemon

_**A/N: This chapter was written to I'm so afraid by Fleetwood mac**_

 _ **DAY 1**_

Rin woke to feel something furry, glancing around she found herself and her mate encased in his mokomoko. She moaned softly when she felt her mate's hand grasp her hot heat and move in slow circles. She grasped his wrist and arched her hips along his hand, she felt her mate's mouth placing open kisses along her delicate throat.

She felt her mate shift and soon his hot mouth was replacing his hand, making her arch her back as her breath caught in her throat. She grasped at his hands while his mouth teased her to oblivion and back. Coming down from her high, she felt him slide up her body, lips ghosting over hers as his body ground into her, asking permission. With a whispered yes she felt her mate slide in to the hilt, making a choked gasp leave her mouth.

Her hands grasped his lower back as he took her on a slow journey to the highest peak, his lips teasing her throat before claiming her lips gently. Rin arched her hips and cried out when his thrust hit that part of her that spun dangerously out of control. Sesshomaru's hand slid to cup her thigh and pull her up to repeatedly hit that one spot as his hips moved faster. Rin whimpered as his hips took a harder pace and rode her with powerful movements that left her without a doubt who had the stronger power.

Sesshomaru released her thigh to maneuver them for her to be on top, Rin wasted no time as her hips rode her mate with powerful movements of her own. Her wet heat encasing his length repeatedly drove him insane with need. His eyes bled red as the need to claim his mate rose within him when he noticed her own also bled a crimson red. He shifted his head to the side and groaned when her fangs pierced his throat.

He felt her move her hips faster as if she was making up for the pain of feeding. He grasped her waist and lifted her before dropping her to slam on his length, making her release his throat to let out a cry that made him even harder. Grinning he repeated the action and watched her fall apart in frustration that she couldn't move.

Sesshomaru lifted her slightly and whispered for her to not move. Rin glanced at him in confusion, he placed her hands on both sides of his head before sliding his hands down to grasp her waist. "Ready Rin? This will be something that goes beyond what you can handle?" he whispered, when she nodded he moved.

He slammed up into her body fast and hard, hearing her screams and the way her hands dug into his sheets. Her choked pleas driving him harder into her body when he felt himself spill into her, watching her eyes light up with disappointment, he kissed her and told her to wait.

Once her need calmed down she felt his hand grasp her waist as he started again, pounding into her from below her, making her scream and cry. Sesshomaru felt her heat tighten around him and with a curse he felt himself spill into her right after her own release he shoved her down onto his hardened length ensuring she took all of his seed.

Rin glanced at her mate's face and realized he was having a hard time drawing out his own so she moved her hips to ride him gently, drawing it out for him with a soft sigh. Sesshomaru groaned before pulling her to him and kissing her gently.

"This is only day 1 mate. You know that right? We still must be encased in this cocoon for 2 more days. I suppose I can release you if you must use the bathroom" He cut off with her laugh, "what is so funny Rin?"

"You assume I need the bathroom Sesshomaru, you forget I no longer eat or drink. Only blood enters my body, I no longer have functioning organs to need the bathroom. It is a good thing I gave you an heir before I was changed, or else you would never have one. Unless you choose your harem."

"Rin they are gone. Shortly after you left I dismissed them all and told them if they ever set foot here again I would kill them. I regret taking them to begin with. Losing you just made it unbearable" he said softly. Rin smiled and kissed him softly. "Sleep Rin, day 1 is always the hardest, the next 2 days shouldn't be so taxing on your body" he said, smiling when her eyes closed.

Sesshomaru knew that on the third day was when they would make their move to take Rin from him. His body would be tired from constant mating and it would exhaust his strength, his only chance would be to allow Rin to rest as much as possible for he would be dependent on her strength as a jiangshi to keep him safe on the final day. He decided he would tell her the following day when she woke everything she needed to know.

 _ **A/N: SHORT I KNOW, HOWEVER I WILL MAKE CHAPTER 3 LONGER, A JUICIER LEMON AND ALSO A LONG TALK ON HOW SHE WILL BE RELIED ON FOR HER STRENGTH!**_


	3. Chapter 4 - Massive Lemon

Sesshomaru woke only to find he was uncomfortable and in pain, Rin shifted when she heard his slight groan. "What is it Sesshomaru?" She asked, gasping when she felt his hardened length press against her body. "You will need your strength Sesshomaru for the upcoming battle. Naraku is on his way and with him are his incarnations just waiting for a shot to take you down" she moaned softly when he lifted his hips and slid inside of her easily, her hands grasping his lower back"

"Rin, we will talk later, but right now this Sesshomaru needs relief that only his mate can provide" he said softly, leaning down to claim her lips softly before he moved his hips. Rin shifted her hands to glide up his back, grasping his shoulders as his hand slid down her thigh to wrap a leg around his waist, angling himself for deeper thrusts.

Rin's moans fell on his delicately arched ears, making his hips thrust even harder against his mate. Rin matched his powerful thrusts with arching hips, welcoming her mate inside of her body eagerly as they both raced towards that sought after release. Sesshomaru groaned when he felt her heated core spasm around his length before tightening around him each thrust in.

Sesshomaru pulled back and flipped her onto her hands and knees before re-sheathing himself in her body, making her cry out deliciously. Sesshomaru slammed inside of her body repeatedly, holding her hips firmly in place for his movements. Rin gripped his mokomoko before moving her fingers along it, sending shivers of delight through his body.

Sesshomaru reached a hand down and flicked at the hidden pearl contained within, gliding his fingertip over it easily due to the lubrication her body provided. Rin choked on a cry as she rocked her hips along her mate's ministrations, gripping his mokomoko to muffle her scream as Sesshomaru felt her release coat his length.

He growled slightly before gripping her waist with both hands again, pounding into her a few times before his own release coursed through him, spending his energy into his mate. He pulled from her and lay beside her, pulling her onto his body and curling his arm around her.

Rin nuzzled into her mate, waiting for him to say what was on his mind. "Rin, I am rather ashamed to admit this to you but I do have a weakness. And it is during mating season. The 3 days we spend mating, all my energy and strength gets spent within your body. When Naraku attacks I will be defenseless, it will be you whom I rely on for safety Rin."

"Naraku will not be your only adversary Sesshomaru. Yemon will also be waiting, while he will not allow Naraku to kill me, he has other plans for me that involve me being enslaved to his every wish." Rin said softly. "I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you. How is Yukiyuri?" she asked.

"That's the first you ask about our daughter Rin. You abandoned her, so she took it to heart. She is still very much the sweet child she was when you left." He answered. "You will see her after the mate bond is completed. She knows enough to not disturb me while I am in my chambers. Who is Yemon"

Rin smiled before she was pulled closer to her mate. "Yemon is my sire, he is who made me what I am and when I left his circle, he declared me a traitor and is sending people to claim me back so he can make an example out of me."

Sesshomaru glanced at the clock before telling Rin to sleep as tomorrow would be the day he would be at his weakest, which would be when everyone attacked. Rin merely rolled on top of her mate and ground her hips along his body making him groan as his hands grasped her waist. "Need that last spurt of energy beloved?"

Rin merely smiled, "No, I just want to be joined with my lover, my savior and my Lord Mate and Husband" Sesshomaru threaded his hands through her hair before pulling her down to meet her lips with his as his hips surged upwards into his mate's welcoming body. Rin's body rocked along his body swiftly and delicately, her back arching to take him fully into her body.

Sesshomaru's hands cupped his mate's breasts as his thumbs flicked over each nipple before sitting up to pull one into his mouth, tongue swirling around her areola. He switched sides to give the other one the same treatment before lifting his gaze to her flushed face as it grew heated in passion.

"So beautiful Rin." He whispered as he grasped her waist and flipped them over so she was pinned beneath his powerful body. Rin arched her hips to glide along his body while his hand shifted down her thigh to grasp her leg and hoisting it to wrap around his waist as he plunged into her body harder. Rin felt the spiraling coil in her stomach tighten, about to burst when his hand reached down and his thumb toyed with the hidden pearl of her heated core.

Rin's hand splayed along her mate's toned stomach before sliding upwards to grasp his shoulder, her eyes begging. Sesshomaru leaned down as she buried her face in his neck. "Do it Rin, you need it." He whispered before the feel of her fangs slid into his throat, driving all thoughts of everything but his need to brand his mate as his flooded his mind.

Sesshomaru felt his hips plunging harder into his mate as he lost control, the sound of her cries filling the room alongside the sounds their bodies made when they collided. Rin grasped his hair and pulled his head back as her fangs sank in even deeper, her moans vibrating along his throat.

Sesshomaru's hands dug into the sheets as his hips pounded mercilessly into his mate's body with enough force to drive her up the bed. Rin pulled her fangs out releasing a high keen cry as her release slammed through her like a tidal wave, Sesshomaru's hips slammed against her before stilling as his own release shot inside her body like a rocket.

Sesshomaru pulled back slightly so he could stand and put a robe on before tossing one to Rin. "Come, you wished to see Yukiyuri. I will take you to her" Sesshomaru said softly, waiting till she donned the robe and taking his hand as he lead her through the hallways to their daughter's room.

Rin followed Sesshomaru into Yukiyuri's room and moved close to her bed, leaning down to see her face as she slept. Rin brushed the hair from her daughter's face and smiled before she followed her mate back into the hallway, waiting for him to shut the door before heading back to his rooms.

Sesshomaru shut the door behind him and Rin before he pulled her into his arms and turned to pin her to the door. Rin laughed softly before she watched his hands slowly untie her robe before sliding it off of her body. Rin's eyes watched him as he slowly slid down her body and parted her thighs to make room for himself.

"Sesshomaru what are you….." Rin's soft question broke off with a moan when she felt his tongue slide along the wet slit of her heat, her hands grasping his hair gently. Her moans easily heard when they spilled into the hallway of the abandoned halls.

Yukiyuri woke when she heard a soft scream, she moved the blankets off and headed to her door, stopping before opening it. Her father told her never to venture into his hall of the castle, for what reasons she didn't know. She opened the door and made her way silently towards her father's room, stopping several doors down when a distinct smell hit her, she had smelled that scent only once and it was when her watcher had been newly mated. 'Surely father would have told me such an important set of news' she thought before continuing down the hall.

She came to a stop when the cries fell silent and her father opened his door and made his way towards her. "Why are you in this hallway Yukiyuri? I told you never to come down this hall, where is your watcher?" he asked, grasping her hand and heading back to her own room.

"Father, who was screaming?" she asked, noticing when her father's steps came to a stop. He was lost in the thoughts of Rin's face flushed with passion as he made her heated core a feast that he engorged himself on, was even on the verge of bringing his mate to a powerful release when his delicate elven ears picked up the sounds of his daughter's steps in the hallway.

"No one Yukiyuri. I have someone for you to meet, tomorrow." Sesshomaru walked with his daughter to her bed and tucked her in. He was not happy his mate bonding time was disturbed and had it been earlier than the last day it could have reset his bond.

He handed her the stuffed cat she always slept with and said goodnight before shutting her door. He turned to see Mira walking towards Yukiyuri's room. "I said for you to watch her Mira. Are you aware she was exceedingly close to discovering me and her mother mating? I do not allow you to stay here only to not do your job" he said harshly. Mira bowed before her lord and swore she would never let it happen again. "You better not allow it, for I will not be so graceful in forgiving a second time" he said before he turned and made his way back to his rooms where Rin was waiting.


	4. Chapter 5 - MASSIVE Lemon 18 please

**This chapter is DEFINITELY not for any under 18 as not only are there lemon scenes in this chapter, the language is also not suitable for under 18.**

 _)0( )0( )0()0( )0( )0()0( )0( )0( )0( )0( )0()0( )0( )0()0( )0( )0(_

Sesshomaru stepped back into his room and turned only to find his mate had assumed his favorite position. He chuckled and made his way towards his mate. His claws trailed over her delicately formed body before he grasped her waist and yanked her towards him on the edge of the bed and flipped her so she was on her back.

"Now, where was I mate?" he said softly, teasingly. Rin bit her lip as she felt his lips slowly move down his body. He stopped just below her belly button and blew a soft breath along her slim and well-toned stomach, watching as her body arched deliciously upwards to him. "I can't hear you Rin? I asked you a question?" he chuckled when she gasped softly.

"I believe you were busy between my thighs my beloved Lord Husband" she said huskily, Sesshomaru's hands slid along her sides up to her breasts where he cupped them before pulling one pert nipple into his mouth, sucking on it gently. His ears picking up every sound from her mouth, he released it with a soft pop before giving the other one equal treatment.

"I may have been between your thighs my beautiful Lady Wife, but what exactly was I doing that you shy away from saying?" he asked, watching as her head fell back on the bed, an exasperated sigh left her lips when he released that nipple also. His hands slid up to cup the back of her neck, pulling her up to meet his lips with hers. "Well?" he asked, Rin sighed, he was going to make her say it before he continued.

"You were in the process of feasting on me" She said softly, Sesshomaru smirked, knowing he would get her to say it. He pushed her back and slid her up the bed before kneeling before her. "Shall I continue Mate?" he asked, meeting her chocolate orbs with burning amber ones. She nodded and fell back on the bed as her mate moved her legs apart. "This time Rin…I am going to fucking engorge myself on your sweet nectar until you scream" he snarled before his mouth swept down as he lightly bit her outer lips before his hands spread them.

Rin's hands clutched the sheets as she felt a sheer hot wave of ecstasy shoot through her, she was not even aware she was begging for Sesshomaru to keep going. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand to stifle the cries when his lips sucked her pearl into his hot mouth hard, nipping it alternatively with swirling his tongue around it.

"God Sesshomaru…..So fucking good" she whimpered as her hips arched into his ministrations, crying out when his hands pushed her hips to the bed to hold her still. She let out a choked gasp when a sharp nip to her enlarged pearl made itself known. "Keep going…Don't stop Sesshomaru… Please" she begged.

Sesshomaru gave her one last lick before making his way up her body. "Trust me, you are going to love this Rin" he whispered, his hand reaching down as his nail pierced her pearl gently just as he slammed into her body, making her grasp his lower back as a scream left her lips.

His hips immediately lifting before plunging back down, ultimately increasing the length and intensity of her release. She slid her hands up under his arms to grasp his shoulders as she buried her face into his neck, her cries falling on his ears as his hips slammed against her one final time before they froze, his essence being milked by her body.

Sesshomaru turned so he could cradle her body to his side as he pulled the blankets up. "Why did I ever let you go Rin?" he asked softly as the fire crackled in their room. "I was foolish to look for a harem when I had you this whole time.

Rin played with his hand gently, "I wasn't enough for you then. I was but a silly human girl who adored you and followed you everywhere, I couldn't give you what you craved. I couldn't give you a son, I still can't." she whispered with a hidden sob.

Sesshomaru pulled her to him and claimed her lips in a fiery kiss, halting her cries. "Hush Rin, you gave me more than I deserve, I have my mate. A beautiful mate who outshines even the moon, you have given me a beautiful daughter who is as graceful and beautiful as her namesake. You filled my life with meaning, you showed me love Rin. I am the one who couldn't be what you needed, and I hope you will forgive me for that" Rin's eyes met his as she pulled him close and hugged him tightly.

"I would forgive you for anything Sesshomaru. But If you ever do this again, I will drain the life from your mistress and leave her entrails decorating the courtyard and then I will…." She was cut off when his lips claimed hers.

"I know my love. I was a fool once, it will never happen again I swear it. You are all I need and it just took me a while to see it." He said, Rin smiled and kissed him softly before they retired for the night. Rin knew that first light, Naraku would attack, and then if she could defeat him…..Yemon would be waiting under the cover of nightfall to take back what belonged to him, her life.


	5. Chapter 6 - No Lemon

Chapter 5 will be the fight of Rin and Naraku and his incarnations. Chapter 6 will be Yemon's Appearance.

Rin sat upright as she felt a very dark aura approaching the castle, looking to her side she noticed Sesshomaru was just stirring, normally his instincts would have kicked in and he would already be outside waiting. Sesshomaru felt her get off the bed and sat up, "what is it Rin?" he asked softly.

"He is almost here, I should meet him outside to reduce the damage he could do to the palace, You stay here Sesshomaru, with all the mating we have done your body is weakened considerably" Rin stated before she dressed in the same armor Yemon created for her. The armor was built to withstand a lot of blunt force and pressure while the Titanium was virtually impenetrable. She opened the chest by their bed and picked up her elvish like blade. She slowly pulled the sheath off and ran delicate fingertips over the side of the blade, where markings lay embedded into the metal.

"Rin, I will fight beside you, I still have enough power to transform into my true for if need be." Sesshomaru stated, standing to also get dressed. He would not allow his mate to fight alone, and certainly not while she was expecting Yemon after her fight with Naraku.

"I will not be alone Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Kagome as well as their friends are already within the castle. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to panic and try to kill your brother." She said softly, "But if it makes you safer to fight with me I cannot stop you."

Rin and Sesshomaru stepped out just as Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down the hall. "Oh Rin, Inuyasha and I were just coming to get you, Inuyasha said he can smell Naraku getting closer to the castle." Kagome said smiling. She turned and nodded a greeting to Sesshomaru who merely nodded back.

"I know I can sense him and his filthy aura. I guess we should go to meet him then" Rin said, as they followed Inuyasha and Kagome to the doors where everyone else was waiting. Rin stopped when she felt a rushing energy behind her, she turned to see Yukiyuri cling to Sesshomaru.

"No Father….I can sense your power is weak, I don't want you to be killed" she cried, Sesshomaru pulled her back and kneeled before her. "You are letting this woman lead you to your death Father. Do you not care what she will do to me after you are dead?"

Sesshomaru grasped her shoulders, "Yukiyuri This woman is your mother. She had things to take care of that she couldn't while she was with me and I made foolish mistakes that drove her away, She left you to me and the topic of your mother never came up so I never told you. She is the woman in the pictures you see hanging up in the hallways in the castle."

Yukiyuri looked at Rin and noticed for the first time that she had her mother's face and her mother's eyes. She met her mother's gaze and quickly looked down, feeling ashamed that she thought that way of her mother.

Sesshomaru looked at Mira and watched as she took Yukiyuri's hand before he turned to join Rin and the others. "Mira, protect her with your life, if anything happens to her will kill you" He stated as the doors shut behind him.

Rin and the others all ran until they reached the borders of the Western lands, waiting for Naraku in the swirling mists. "I don't like this at all, I can't see a thing" Kagome said while her eyes tried to focus on anything moving in the mist.

"I can see Kagome, there is nothing yet, when I see something I will let you know" Rin said softly, Sesshomaru agreeing with Rin. It was better they both let the others know before harm befell them, Sesshomaru turned just to see Rin set an arrow up in her bow and let the arrow fly seconds before a thud meant it hit its prey. Inuyasha took off immediately following the arrow before Sesshomaru could say something.

'Idiot, with him gone, That is one less person to sense danger' Sesshomaru mentally snarled at the idiocy of his half-brother. Sesshomaru sensed a shift in the wind as his mokomoko snatched Rin and pulled her to him seconds before tentacles would have speared through her, Rin immediately set another arrow and let it fly in the direction the tentacle came from while Kagome sent a spiritually charged purifying arrow in the same direction.

Naraku emerged from the ground before Rin and Sesshomaru, knocking Kagome to the side with his tentacle, sending her colliding into her friends. "Come Rin, become one with my body" he smiled as his tentacles began moving towards her. Rin glanced at the tentacles and immediately broke froe of Sesshomaru's mokomoko and ran towards Kagome and pulled her up, holding onto her within the confines of her cloak as she started stirring.

Naraku's tentacles coiled around Kagome and Rin as Sesshomaru's eyes widened before he made his way towards Rin once he saw she was allowing it. Moments later, a bright pink light erupted from within Naraku as his body imploded towards the inside before exploding into a bright cloud of pink dust. Rin and Kagome emerged coming to a stand and making their way to Sesshomaru.

"Where is Inuyasha? There are still others?" Kagome asked, Rin merely shrugged as she felt herself pulled into her mate's arms. Sesshomaru's gaze snapped upwards as Kagura's eyes met his with a furious rage.

"What is so special about a dead woman Sesshomaru? You can't even have a male heir with her!" Kagura yelled. "Why is she so damn important that I can't be what you would want?" Sesshomaru met her gaze with calm collected eyes.

"You can't be what he needs Kagura because I give him everything. He has a daughter, he has his kingdom, he has everything because of me. Naraku plotted to steal everything from him including the palace in the western lands, where were you? Too busy hiding and being fearful of Naraku while I fought for my mate" Rin stated as she felt him nuzzle her neck in affection.

Yemon stood behind the tree, masking his aura as his nails dug into the bark. 'Typical, I should have known not to send Naraku to eliminate Sesshomaru.' He thought as he turned and walked away. 'Soon Rin….Soon you will know who your true master is, and then everything will change' he thought to himself as he swirled into the mists to plan his next move.


End file.
